


切个手指又怎么了

by kamuib



Series: 切个手指又怎么了 [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-06-24 14:11:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19725295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamuib/pseuds/kamuib
Summary: 偶尔会突发写一写的沙雕小故事。也许会扩散到各个系列。





	1. Chapter 1

在厨房间的戴斯蒙德倒抽一口气的动静有点大，肖恩·黑斯廷斯思考了一秒之后，还是决定放下手中的活，起身去看个究竟。

“你怎么了？”

话刚出口，英国人就觉得自己问了多余的话。水果刀插在苹果上，而美国人正把小指含在嘴里，很明显是有人笨手笨脚切到了自己。

伤口比想象中深，英国人内心犯着嘀咕，到底历代的刺客跟苹果得有多大仇，才需要下这么重的手。他赶紧搬出药箱给戴斯蒙德做了个简单的消毒处理。包扎结束之后，美国人的痛觉神经弧像是才接收到手指传来的信号，开始咧嘴喊痛。英国黑客露出了嫌弃的表情，“小朋友，坚强一点啊，你的祖先巴耶克，还有阿泰尔·伊本-拉阿哈德，都是切过整根手指的男人。”

戴斯蒙德不甘示弱地还嘴：“所以那个中东人在床上挺尸了一个星期，什么事也不能干。而我现在还在忍着痛继续干活！”言毕，他还挑衅地翘起包扎得跟鸡腿菇一样的小指。

肖恩面无表情地反击道：“你说这句话的时候，给我放下手里的游戏手柄。”

“喂，肖恩，原来这个游戏你打得这么菜，角色身上一个子儿都没有了。你到底在这个关卡上死多少次了？”美国青年头也不回，握着手柄的手指熟练地快速上下移动，“还好伤到的是小指头，不会影响打游戏。要是像阿泰尔那样没了左手无名指，就太不方便了。”

“不方便什么？不方便按L2键么？”黑客挑了挑眉毛，还是在美国人身边的南瓜沙发坐了下来，嘴里叼着刚拆包的巧克力棒，嚼得喀嚓喀嚓，导致戴斯蒙德觉得身边仿佛蹲着一只棕色皮毛的花栗鼠先生。肖恩突然拍着刺客的肩膀大喊：“等等，你走错方向了！”

美国人不耐烦地甩开同伴，“闭嘴，高手戴斯蒙德给你演示下新玩法！”

紧张万分地鏖战了几分钟后，年轻的刺客还真的从一堆怪物的残骸中杀出一条血路，两人不约而同地松了口气。肖恩难得主动地递了根巧克力棒过去，戴斯蒙德按了个暂停，于是两人开始和谐又有爱地一起喀嚓喀嚓。英国人趁机捡起被放下的手柄，学着阿泰尔的样子屈起左手无名指，比划了几下之后不得不点头赞同美国人先前的话，“虽然我不会用这根手指按L2，但是没有无名指就托不住手柄，中指也就很难发力。”

“也许多多练习可以回避这个问题，毕竟马斯亚夫的刺客们没手指日子也过下来了。”抢过手柄掂量了一下，戴斯蒙德的脑袋里突然冒出了个念头，“或者弹出袖刃充当无名指？戴着袖刃打游戏，听起来就感觉不是一般的酷！”

英国人斜着瞥了同伴一眼，故意抽出一根巧克力试图插向美国人的鼻孔，却被戴斯蒙德准确地叼住那头，巧妙地化解了危机。失手的黑客悻悻地说：“也许当年锡瓦的巴耶克就是想给后人一个警示，切掉手指，防沉迷游戏。”

“那阿泰尔真是相当不幸啊，相比之下，埃齐欧就幸运太多了，有个体贴温柔的朋友人生就会变得不同。”

“把手柄给我，轮到我打了。你这个伤员一边休息去。”

“肖恩，你难道不愿意当一个体贴温柔的朋友么？”

“让你去休息，难道还不算体贴温柔吗！”

两个人为了抢夺游戏的主导权拉拉扯扯的时候，一个熟悉的女声响起在大门口。

“嗨，男孩们。”

即使预感到巨大的危机正潜伏在身后，刺客和黑客也不敢不回头去打招呼。

“嗨，瑞贝卡……”

“嗨……”

女程序员的脸上堆着可爱的微笑，如果手上没有拿着那只插着苹果的水果刀，一定会更加迷人。

“切手指防止沉迷游戏，听上去是个不错的主意。三秒之后我要是没有看到你们回到位置上开始干正经事，不如我们可以来学一下马利克·阿塞夫，直接整个切掉，彻底根除，如何？”

END.


	2. Chapter 2

戴斯蒙德认识的肖恩·黑斯廷斯是一名稳健的英国人。“稳健”这个单词通常被使用于两种场景，一个是形容英国黑客在一本正经胡说八道的时候面不改色心不跳的样子，另外一个便是泡茶倒茶的时候手法老道，所以美国大男孩发现茶水被洒到桌子上的时候，他认真考虑了下今天是不是世界末日。

在戴斯蒙德发问之前，黑客先自己率先发出了不悦地啧声，茶壶像是有千斤重般搁回了底座，即使看上去也就比拳头大不了多少的尺寸。英国人低声嘟囔了句什么，揉了揉右手手背，坐得近的美国人恰好听了个一清二楚。

“腱鞘炎？”刺客瞪大了眼睛。

肖恩粗声粗气地回答：“是的，程序员的常见病。”

“我以为你一辈子也不会得，毕竟你既不脱发，也不穿格子衬衫。”说着，美国刺客手欠地撩了把英国黑客的头发帘，“还好你的发际线看上去还是很英国。”

黑客立刻扣住了刺客的毛手，并且报复地在小指的伤口上用力捏了一把——就是昨天削苹果时弄出的那个伤口，是肖恩亲手把那根手指给捆成了木乃伊——戴斯蒙德发出“嗷”的惨叫之后，反射性地握住了黑客反应迟缓的右手。两个人吹胡子瞪眼地对视着，站起来试图用身高或者胳膊发力欺压对方，疼得龇牙咧嘴地倒吸气也绝不肯松手，仿佛是两只被针扎了的气球在比赛谁漏气更快。

平衡的打破总是要依靠第三方势力，所以瑞贝卡·克瑞恩叼着牙刷、一脚踹开了卫生间大门的行为就显得稀松平常了。愤怒的表情加深了女刺客眼下的黑眼圈，牙膏粉吐出的粉红小泡泡跟凶狠的话语一道从她的嘴唇中挤出。

“你们两个混蛋就不能安静一些吗！你们呼呼大睡的时候，我可是熬夜在升级阿尼穆斯！”

“哦，瑞贝卡，我很抱歉，但是就如你所看见的，这场骚乱绝对绝对绝对不是我的错，而是……”

两人不约而同地翘起一根手指，指向对面的同伴。

“他的问题！”

“戴斯蒙德，你这是挑衅！”

“先对伤员动手的人是你！”

看着面前两个明明早已成年、但是精神年龄似乎加起来没有超过五岁的男人，瑞贝卡脸上的表情渐渐从生气变成了令人不寒而栗的冷漠，牙刷在她收紧的手指间微微颤抖，直至干脆利落的“啪嚓”声响起，一刀切断了男人们的喋喋不休。

牙刷被掰成了两段，而抬头仰视的男人们畏缩了，仿佛刚刚被折断的是他们是的背脊。

瑞贝卡瞅了瞅断口，什么也没说，绕过餐桌走开了。戴斯蒙德长长地舒了口气，不知不觉放松了跟英国人较劲的力道，可是黑客并没有相应地解除缠在一起的姿势。

“她非常不高兴。”

“当然了，连瞎子都能看出来。”

“不，我的意思是……”肖恩咽了咽口水，拉起美国人的手指向瑞贝卡离开的方向，“新牙刷在卫生间的储藏柜里就能找到，那么她为什么要去厨房？”

反应过来的刺客嘴巴大大地张成了像豌豆射手一样的形状，然后快速简明地把千言万语压缩成了一个字：“跑！”

于是英国人和美国人以迅雷不及退货之势从椅子上跳起来，手牵手——没错，因为太过于紧张和害怕，他们的手像是涂了502胶水牢牢地粘在一起——尖叫着逃离了客厅，留下了去厨房扔个干垃圾再返回的瑞贝卡·克瑞恩满脸的莫名其妙。

“下周一就要发工资了，结果在星期天的早上被愤怒的同伴干掉，实在太不划算了。”

直线再带个左拐，两人逃进了肖恩·黑斯廷斯的房间，还好他们理智尚存，没有干出把房门反锁再把桌子沙发和床全部堵门口的傻事——瑞贝卡依然是那个笑起来像天气一样爽朗的瑞贝卡，还不至于会手拿牙刷棒就变身德州电锯杀人狂。美国大男孩聊着玩笑的话题，顺便把自己塞进墙角的懒人沙发，放松地摊开四肢，导致沙发看上去像长出了胳膊和腿。而肖恩·黑斯廷斯不会放过任何一个揶揄同伴的机会，推着眼镜说道：“刺客是一项高危险工作，我建议你最好把手机钱包钥匙银行密码全部留下一份备份。”

“最危险的难道不是程序员吗？据说每每有项目上线需要杀一个程序员祭天，你回忆下瑞贝卡前面说了什么？熬夜升级阿尼穆斯，啧啧，肖恩啊肖恩，我们的小团队里一共就两个程序员……”

年轻的刺客维持着咸鱼躺的模样做了个祈祷的姿势，“愿你的灵魂心宁平安，阿门。”

说时迟那时快，戴斯蒙德抬高手臂，双手准确地夹住了高速袭来的黑色键盘，英国人略带不悦地敲了敲满是电源线和数据线的工作台，“如果你真的这么期望就过来搭把手，瑞贝卡的程序想要正式发挥作用需要我的检查许可，但是我的右手今天是没办法敲键盘了，你得代替我干活。不需要你动脑筋，我会告诉你怎么做。”

本着工作第一的原则，戴斯蒙德乖乖地坐回到黑客身边。被还未愈合的小指头伤口牵扯，他不得不只能用拇指、食指和中指一个一个地敲字母，个中漫长而枯燥的过程，不乏肖恩嘲讽美国刺客像生活在现代的霸王龙，只会使用三根手指，或者戴斯蒙德威胁说自己遭到人身攻击要撂挑子不干了，英国黑客最好脱了袜子抬起脚丫子自己写代码，牙尖嘴利的英国人立刻叫嚣要用臭袜子堵美国人的嘴巴，戴斯蒙德则把鼠标一扔，说肖恩最好跪键盘上给自己道歉。明明只需要个把小时的工作，硬生生被拖出了翻倍的时间。

倒影在镜片上的进度条镜像变成了“%001”的时候，肖恩·黑斯廷斯用只有自己能听见的声音发出了庆祝的欢呼，屏幕几乎同一时间弹出了最终确认执行的窗口。就在食指即将敲下的瞬间，英国黑客忍住了，他耐心地聆听厕所冲水的响声结束，一脸疲惫的美国刺客揉了揉眼角，打了个大大地呵欠回到自己身边。

然后美国人意识到同僚正盯着自己的侧脸，心下莫名紧张，“怎么了？总不会出了问题要重来一遍？”

“不，已经完成了。”把键盘递给刺客，英国人大大方方地说，“由你来‘确认’。”他补充了半句，“功劳归于你，戴斯蒙德·迈尔斯。”

太过于温柔的态度让美国大男孩提高了警惕，“你怎么突然好说话了？我读书少，你可别骗我，帮你敲完的该不会是核弹发射程序吧？”

肖恩的嘴角像长智齿牙疼般卷起。“是的是的，你怎么就如此英明神武明察秋毫无所不知呢，引发第三次世界大战的殊荣应该由我亲手来执行。”说着，他便伸手去抢膝头的键盘，戴斯蒙德条件反射地把已经到手的玩意护在怀里，两个男人卯起劲头来跟幼儿园里争夺积木的三岁小朋友没什么差别，额头抵着额头，手脚并用，终于在达到白热化巅峰的时候，发生了理所应当喜闻乐见见惯不惊的惨剧。

尖角狠狠地磕上了刺客受伤的手指，戴斯蒙德反射地把键盘往外推搡，撞上了腱鞘炎中无法自如活动的黑客的上帝之手。进度条不仅倏地神隐了，连编辑的建模过程界面也一并快速闪退了。

“啊！！！”

两人不约而同地叫出了声，停下了小鸡啄米似的搏斗。迈尔斯先生是因为手指被夹住了吃痛，黑斯廷斯先生是因为想起先前的工程没有开自动保存而胃痛。

“……怎么办，肖恩？”过了好几秒钟，戴斯蒙德才找回了开口说话的勇气，“真的得重来了？”

黑客死死地盯着只剩下欢迎界面的屏幕，仿佛靠目光就能把丢失的代码全部重新加载上。他以下牙齿咬了咬上嘴唇，给出了郑重的回答。

时钟的短针又往前被拨动了一格。补眠起床后意识到家里有些安静得太不正常，于是女程序员不得不去敲英国人的门，意外地发现两名同僚像两只长长长条状的水獭地躺在懒人沙发上，一人伸出一只手——当然是没有伤病的那只，戴斯蒙德是右手，肖恩是左手，——共同操纵着PS4手柄打游戏，嘴巴上两人也没闲着，一刻不停地嘴炮攻击对方的操控技术是垃圾。

“你们……窝在房间里在干什么？”

两人异口同声地回答：“训练默契。”

瑞贝卡的眉头皱起来了，“用打游戏来训练？”

“用打游戏来训练。”

“我怎么觉得你们是在找借口偷懒？”

“没有证据的指控是非常严重的诽谤。”

英国人举起右手，美国人抬高了左手，肖恩头也不回地解释道：“腱鞘炎，我不确定要多少时间才能痊愈，所以我需要让戴斯蒙德的帮忙，为了避免再次出现悲剧，我认为应该先练习一下干活的默契度。”

女程序员撇着嘴，抱起胳膊安静地看了约莫一两分屏幕，期间这两人操纵的主角又双叒死了一轮，“哈，你指望这种破理由就能说服我对你们的菜熟视无睹？”

在当事人们发出“什么”的声音之前，她挽起袖子，踩过沙发的靠背，像从沙丘顶端滑下一样挤进了两个傻瓜的中间，用穿着拖鞋的脚踢中手柄、再牢牢地抓在手中。

“看好了，你们两个切了手指肿了手背的伤残人士。”

瑞贝卡舔舔嘴角，在屏幕光的映衬下脸庞熠熠生辉，仿佛雅典娜降临到了这具俗世的肉身。

“今天再熬个通宵也要把这游戏通关！”

“额，瑞贝卡你冷静点，我们还想睡觉。”

“闭嘴，菜鸟们！”

END.


	3. 切个手指又怎么了3

入夜之后的波涛变得慵懒而温柔，它从近海的水面搜集了一大堆花束、零散花瓣以及各种枝条编织成的桂冠，如同献殷勤的情人，悄然带着这些芬芳的礼物叩响了阿德瑞斯提亚号的船舷。在反复地推挤以及诺托斯风神的巧妙关照之下，岩蔷薇温热而甜美的香味渗透进了港口的每一处角落。名叫阿德瑞斯提亚的美人丝毫不为海神的热情所动，而她的主人——传奇的带鹰人——则在甲板上伸展四肢，像错误地在热带生活的哈士奇那样张大嘴巴打出了长长的哈欠，差点就把一只围着照明烛火飞舞的蛾子给活吞了下去。

无聊。

无无聊聊。

无无无聊聊聊。

就像三行咒语被深深地书写在斯巴达雇佣兵额上的抬头纹里。作为现任船长，他原本有资格优先上岸，好好享受神秘的海岛之夜，但是他在航向克里特岛的途中脑子大约被谁乱扔的糖炒栗子砸了，居然一时兴起打算逗逗自己那个充话费后摇奖赠送的便宜弟弟兼副手史坦托尔——以欢愉神狄奥尼索斯之名，看到那张一年到头都写着苦大仇深的脸，谁会不想戏弄一番呢——带鹰人轻而易举地激怒了父亲的养子，就像用狗尾巴草撩拨一条傻狗那般容易，他们来了一盘五局三胜的消遣赌局。原本阿利克西欧斯的另外一个目的是把全船人拉下水、用可爱的德拉马克装饰自己的宝箱，没料到的是小偷和赌徒的庇护神似乎在那天喝多了，晕乎乎地抓起了史坦托尔的手宣布胜出，于是雇佣兵不仅差点输掉最后一条缠腰带，还被迫进港后留守船上。

肉早就被啃了个一干二净，阿利克西欧斯从嘴里拉出一段被吮吸得没有任何味道的苍白鱼骨，掂量着把它再熬个骨头汤或者是作成梳子送给史坦托尔当报复的可行性，毕竟守夜人必须要等到接替者出现才有机会上岸去大吃大喝，然而阿利克西欧斯非常怀疑在明天中午之前能不能见到自己的船员们。也许他可以渎职离开一小会，毕竟阿德瑞斯提亚又不是会跟他人私奔的小女儿；也许他可以再去盐罐里再掏半条熏鱼，虽然这种行为总让男人觉得自己是一只偷腥的猫。这个时候，一个上了年纪的嗓音打断了年轻刺客的遐想。

“看起来有人渡过了一个寂寞难耐的夜晚。”

被来人点穿之后，阿利克西欧斯反而笑了，一点郁闷和一点饥饿被短暂地抛进了身后的大海献祭了海神。他张开双臂迎上去，过分热情地拥抱了来人。

“嗨，希罗多德，真高兴见到你。”

未来被称为历史之父的年长者大笑着拍了拍年轻刺客的后背，再往后退出两步，“我们只分别了半天时间，我猜你真正高兴见到的是你的晚饭吧？”

雇佣兵俏皮地眨了眨眼睛，满脸期待的表情仿佛希罗多德能凭空给他变出一桌烤乳猪，那富有油光的金色脆皮足以照亮他英俊的脸庞。可惜老者怂了怂肩膀，“真是抱歉，巴尔巴纳斯拍胸脯保证说他会来替换你，前提是如果他能十步走出个直线。”

“好吧。”斯巴达人抿起嘴角苦笑起来，“也不是没有预料到这种情况，不过总算有一个人愿意回来，陪我聊聊天也不错。所以，说书人希罗多德，你在这里有什么新发现？”

“我探访了一些遗迹，它们就在城镇边缘，像是古老而破碎的环形城墙在守卫着居住在中央位置的人们。虽然没有界碑神的保护，却有不少新鲜的祭品和花环，也有人献上护身符和精美的小雕像。”

阿利克西欧斯单手支撑起下巴，脑瓜子开始像纺车轱辘一样转动，有祭品就意味着可能有一笔意外之财，稍微填补跟自己肚子一样干瘪的钱袋不是坏事。所以雇佣兵顿感兴趣，精神抖擞地追问道：“听上去像是一处隐秘的祭坛，天然的神龛，在那里祭祀着哪一位神灵？”

无法领会面前男人小算盘的说书人用他一贯神秘又自信的腔调，略略压低声音说：“这就是你绝对想象不到的地方了。没有神龛，没有雕像，没有神明，人们供奉的对象是墙壁上的画……”

“画？什么画？”冒失地打断了希罗多德的讲述，阿利克西欧斯困惑地皱起眉头，这可不是什么好征兆，没有祭坛就没有藏宝的地方啊。“像神庙墙壁上的宙斯变成禽兽拐了美少女再拐美少年的小黄图那种的吗？”

希罗多德连连摆手。烛火熠熠之下，跟渐渐黯淡的斯巴达人失望表情形成鲜明对比的是说书人神情盎然，明显来了劲头。“是神牛的图案，也有牛首人身米诺斯的图案，毕竟这里是克里特，米诺斯迷宫传说的发源地。”

搔搔发辫根，刺客深吸了一口气，毕竟是自己开的头，现在哭着也要把希罗多德的故事听完才算得上礼貌。“啊，牛！”胃里的鸽子突然对这个单词起了生理反应，发出了一声的附议“咕”，于是男人尴尬地赶紧换了个词，“牛头人！是这座岛的土特产，我上一次为了打败米诺陶斯来到这里收集线索的时候，周围的村庄里都设有牛头人旅游专门线路，牛头人购物中心，牛头人大补丸之类，真想让两千年后的旅游监管局来这里查封摘牌罚个款再上哥新闻头条。”

“两千年后的旅游监管局是什么？”

“呃，不要太在意无关紧要的细节。”故意咳嗽了两声，带鹰人赶紧把话题扯回来，“牛，你提到他们崇拜牛。”

年长的说书人很容易就被糊弄了过去，他轻轻地击打自己的掌心，仿佛深邃的海浪拍打雪白的礁石。“那么多牛的壁画，让我对自己正在写的书有了一些新的想法。”

“书？哦，就是你跟我提起过的那本，记录各个城邦和王国的美食攻略和财宝指南。”

这一次轮到希罗多德露出尴尬又不失礼的笑容了，“是风土人情了，阿利克西欧斯。”

“你继续说。”

说书人点点头，接过雇佣兵递来的鱼骨头，开始梳理下巴上的胡须，整理思绪。

“无论是荷马还是赫西俄德，在伊奥尼亚族和多利斯族的传说中，神明大多是人类的形态，就像你我一样，头颅、四肢和躯干。即使他们中间有因为法术而拥有了动物的模样，比如欧罗巴的白色牡牛，或者伊娥变成的小母牛，再比如克里特岛的牛头人，动物仅仅是一种次要形态。在米利都，有人认为万事万物生于水，有人坚信世界是诞生于无限，在雅典城里，我也曾听说过有人说宇宙起源于不可分割的小颗粒，但是如果问及宇宙的中心是什么，我相信大多数人毫不怀疑正是‘人’。这就是迄今为止我收集到从伊奥尼亚海到阿克塞诺斯的观念，但是埃及人和利比亚人想的跟我们完全不同，他们认为神明就应该是动物的样子，在他们的神庙里甚至不屑于给宙斯或者狄奥尼索斯雕刻上人类的脸。”

不知不觉间，带鹰人被说书人极具魅力的描述给迷住了，枕边故事早已是二十多年前的遥远回忆，他就像迟迟不肯入睡的小孩，瞪大了眼睛希望能够听上通天彻夜的故事。

“那些大海另外一头的人们……”男人谨慎地揣摩着希罗多德的用意，“难道他们是给神明的肩膀上装动物脑袋？哦，牛头人？”

未来的历史之父投以赞许的目光，“他们不仅有牧牛的牛头神，还有牝牛的牛头神，牛在东边的国家比在我们这里神圣高贵得多，不允许随意宰杀。我们再把视线拉回来，克里特岛的米诺陶斯是非常久远之前的神话，是不是跟大海彼端的埃及人的故事有关系呢？宙斯变成牛带走欧罗巴到克里特，是不是暗示神明是从东方来到伊奥尼亚海的呢？废墟回来的途中，我始终在考虑这些问题，也许我们的神明相较于于埃及的神明是年轻的继承者。”

交叠起胳膊在胸前，雇佣兵鼓励道：“你应该把这些想法都写进书里。”

“我已经这么做了。巴尔巴纳斯他们在吃喝的时候，我在泥板上先起了一小段草稿，是关于我曾经在埃及旅行时候的回忆，你有兴趣听听吗？”

阿利克西欧斯做了个请便的手势，即使是拥有大能者·赫耳墨斯之杖，他也无法有效地预见自己接下来将会遭遇何等狂暴的精神洗礼。

“埃及人是从不播种豆子的，如果它是天然生长的，那么无论它是生的还是煮熟的埃及人都不吃；祭司们甚至连看它一眼都不准许，因为在祭司们看来，豆子乃是一种不洁之物。尽管埃及的普通人都可以吃鱼，但祭司们是被禁食的。在埃及，祭司们还有禁止吃豆子的习俗。毕达哥拉斯从埃及借用了这种习俗。”

嗯嗯，希罗多德是个好人，本来我以为亲爹自己不吃豆子还禁止别人吃豆子的原因是为了防止放屁过多，没想到居然帮忙甩锅给了埃及人，真是聪明啊。阿利克西欧斯保持着倚靠船栏的姿势聆听，一面闭起眼睛享受夜风轻抚额发。

“在剥去公牛的皮以后，他们就祈祷；在祈祷结束后，他们就把这头牛腹内的内脏和脂肪留在体内，其余的一律取出。他们再砍下它的四肢、臀部、前胛和颈部。他们完成这些步骤以后，再把牛的体内塞满洁净的面包、蜂蜜、葡萄干、无花果、乳香、没药以及其他香料。这样装满之后，他们就用火烧烤这头牛，一边烧烤一边把大量的橄榄油浇到上面。”

面对斯巴达人胳膊遮掩下的肚子突然发出大声的抗议、手舞足蹈地哇哇叫停的行为，希罗多德从泥板后露出了疑惑不解的脸。

“为什么？到底怎么了？”

坐在对面桌子后的两名年轻人露出了跟两千多年前的历史之父同样困惑的表情。对于戴斯蒙德·迈尔斯来说，暂时还分辨不出究竟是突然有一名自称是老不死的希腊辫子男在马路上硬拉着自己跟肖恩·黑斯廷斯进了一家烤肉店比较奇怪，还是辫子男忿忿不平地说希罗多德的故事有问题更为奇怪。于是他没忍住用手肘顶了顶同伴，“喂，自称历史学家的人，你知道是怎么回事吗？”

放下烤钳的英国人毫不客气地捅了回去，压低声音道：“我只是业余爱好！”不过他还是礼貌地询问对方，“据我所知，那些是《历史》一书里的原话，你背诵了一遍，难道就能让我们相信你是二千多年前的人？”

“不，不，不。”

连说了三遍否定之后，满头辫子的男人翘起了左侧的嘴角，那里有一道浅浅的伤疤，看上去仿佛戴斯蒙德是他对称的镜像。

“我的重点是——”

卖关子似地拖长了声音，上半身微微前倾以吸引听众的注意力，是辫子男从过去两千多年的时光中学会的招式。冷不防，他伶俐地顺走了两名年轻人中间的香料罐子，戴斯蒙德跟肖恩因为前两天切到手指和腱鞘炎的关系，根本来不及抢夺，只能任凭对方对着烤架上的肉一通猛抖。

“烤牛肉怎么能够不放孜然！简直是邪道！大大的邪道！！不可饶恕的邪道！！！”

END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 历史之父的书绝对不能半夜三更看，大杀器。


End file.
